jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Special Edition Junior Novelization
Jurassic World Special Edition Junior Novelization is a retelling of for children age 8 to 12. The book has 128 pages, including sixteen pages of full-color scenes from the movie. The book was written by David Lewman and published by . It was released at June 16, 2015. It was published in hardcover and ebook formats. Story The story is very similar to the story of the film. Therefore, only the differences with the film are listed. Additions * Gray's plastic was a present for his fifth birthday (p. 4). * There is an extended scene where Owen tours Paddock Eleven after going inside. The supervisor points out several knocked down trees and says Indominus rex did it. (p. 39) * Katashi Hamada is a former SWAT team leader. (p. 44) * Some additional Gyrosphere dialog. (p. 55) * When the kids hear that they have to return the Gyrosphere, they only traveled 2 miles. (p. 57) * When Claire Dearing wants to go after her nephews, she first asks the people in the control room if anyone's going with her. (p. 61) * Indominus rex has 74 teeth. (p. 67) * The boys planned on hiding in the old Visitor Center until help arrived. Until they found the Jeeps. (p. 75) * To repair the old Jeep, the boys salvage the spark plugs and gasoline from the crashed Jurassic World vehicle outside in addition to the battery. (p. 76) * The dino dung scene is in the book. (p. 78) * Owen has been training the raptors for two years. (p. 80) * When the I. rex is searching for Owen and Claire in the garage, she pulls her head out because of the smell of dinosaur manure. (p. 83) * The Aviary is built into a mountain. (p. 86) * The raptor pen is named the Raptor Research Arena. It is located at the east coast of the island. (p. 98) * When Zach, Gray, Claire, and Owen enter the Hammond Creation Lab they see several hybrids in cages. These include a strangely muscular mouse, a monkey with bat wings, and a fish with tiny clawed hands and feet. (p. ???) Contradictions * Claire visits the control room before meeting her nephews. (p. 14) * The supervisor doesn't head for the other door until after the three men's escape is cut off by Indominus rex. (p. 41) * The worker is swallowed whole by Indominus rex. (p. 41) * Owen hides underneath an excavator, not a crane. (p. 42) * The kayaks of the Cretaceous Cruise are glass-enclosed. (p. 46) * The ACU trooper who fires live ammo at the Indominus rex survives because the animal walked away from the fight. (p. 50) * After the first ACU mission the park's life count is 20,857 (p. 52). At the start of the film, the life count is 22,216. * When Claire finds Zach's cell phone, the glass isn't broken and she can see the missed calls. * When Owen and Claire flee out of the old Visitor's Center, they have to jump over a fallen tree on the embankment. Later, the I. rex sends the tree flying down the embankment straight towards them. It misses their heads by inches. (p. 84) * The ACU gunner doesn't fall out of Jurassic One and get carried away by a Pteranodon. He dies when the helicopter crashes into the Aviary. (p. 88-89) * Zara is in the mouth of the Pteranodon when they're both eaten by the Mosasaurus, rather than gripped in its talons. (p. 94) * At some point, Claire actually removes her high heels and goes on barefoot. (p. 95) * Owen, Claire and the kids escape from the carnage on Main Street by taking an Mobile Veterinarian Unit instead of one of the Mercedes SUVs. (p. 99). *Since Delta is the one killed by a rocket launcher, it is Echo who kills Vic Hoskins. (p. ???) Gallery File:Jurassic_World_junior_novelization.jpg|Proof copy of the cover. External links * Book information at Penguin Random House . Category:Books Category:Jurassic World merchandise Category:Junior novelizations